On the Rock
by peanutbutterandjealous
Summary: Misty has trouble sleeping at night, and so does Ash. How do they help solve each other's problems? ALL FLUFF. my first fanfic, reviews would be nice please! :


Ash - 16

Misty - 16

Brock - 18

This is my first fanfic, so some constructive criticism will help a lot! :) I also would like to keep all of them around the age of where they were in the original series, so it would be easier to picture their roles. Enjoy!

I do not own Pokemon.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were all lying in their sleeping bags around a slowly fading campfire. Brock was the only one who drifted off into a peaceful sleep, muttering some words like, "Oh Nurse Joy!" with a goofy smile as he dreamt.

Ash pretended to be asleep, as he heard rustling coming from Misty's direction. He slowly rolled over and took a small peek out of his left eye. Misty carefully wiggled out of her bag, so she won't wake up Togepi. Her and Togepi's relationship reminded him of his with Pikachu, and a small smile crept up on his face as he thought this, but then he noticed Misty walking in his direction. Quickly, he shut his eye closed and started fake snoring, but Misty was too distracted to notice Ash's bad acting.

"I wonder if he feels the same way," Misty whispered to herself. She was too anxious and confused about her feelings for Ash to fall asleep that night, so she came out here to just think. It was a small clearing in the forest, with a somewhat flat boulder resting near the edge of a little cliff, looking out towards the sparkling ocean.

At the sight of the water and the moon's gentle reflection on its surface, Misty automatically let out a sigh of relief at the familiar feeling of being near water, just now realizing that her shoulders were stiff. She tried to relax, and sat on the boulder, putting her arms behind her, leaning on them as she looked up into the starry sky. "Of all people, why him? Why did I have to pick the guy who does not have a clue about my hints on how I feel about him?"

Just as Ash was positive that he was clear of Misty's presence, he, too, slowly got out of his sleeping bag and gently stroked Pikachu behind its ear. Pikachu and Misty were his best friends out of their group. He and Brock were close, too, but they didn't have a natural understanding of each other like he did with Pikachu and Misty. Although he and Misty fought a lot, that's how they got so close. They, uh, "shared," in a way, their thoughts and opinions with each other, even if it sometimes resulted with Ash getting a hard whack on his dense head.

Ash began getting a weird, tingly feeling at the bottom of his stomach. It blossomed upward, making his heart beat faster. "Was this all because I was thinking of Misty?" No. No, it couldn't be. Misty was his best friend. He couldn't think of her like that... But he did.

Ash walked towards Misty's direction and saw her sitting on a large rock. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes were in a deep haze. "I wonder if she's thinking about me," he hoped. "No, not even. All she does is fight and nag me. There's no way she would think of me that way." His denial was so weak that even he knew, in the back of his mind, that he was just too afraid to risk their friendship.

Misty was busy thinking about the possibilities of her and Ash that she didn't notice him sit down beside her.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout, Misty?" Ash inquired.

Misty jumped a little bit at the sound of his voice, then blushed a little, after processing his question. Of course she wouldn't tell him what she was really thinking! She was just too afraid to risk their friendship. (A/N ha, familiar much?)

Misty stuttered, "Oh, uh, n-nothing, it's nothing really important." _YES! YES IT WAS IMPORTANT!_ her heart screamed.

Ash gave her an "I don't buy it" look with a raise of an eyebrow, and although curious, decided to not pry any further.

He then copied her stance and leaned back on his arms to look at the night sky. He accidentally put his right hand on top of hers, and left it there for a few seconds.

"Man, if we could only do that every day," he wished.

Misty was slowly drifting off, and her head was bobbing as she tried to stay awake to savor the moment with Ash. She finally dozed off, and as if her body willed her to, her head slumped against Ash's shoulder.

Ash blushed, but didn't move because he didn't want to waken her... or maybe it's because he liked that feeling. He stared at her beautiful face, wanting her to be his. A chilly breeze swept through at that moment, making Misty shiver and snuggle up against Ash. Unsure of what to do, Ash wrapped his arm around Misty, but she already was slowly waking from her short slumber. Just then, they both realized the situation and quickly jumped away from each other with a deep blush on both of their cheeks.

"I-I-I uhh, am going to uh, uh, go to sleep! Yeah!" Misty practically yelled due to the loud, frantic beating in her chest. She speed-walked towards their camp, only to be gently but firmly pushed onto the trunk of a nearby tree. Ash was holding her shoulders against the tree, and although he himself was blushing, knew this was his one chance to confide in Misty about his feelings.

"Ash! Let go of me!" Misty said as she struggled under his grasp, even though she kind of liked the feeling of Ash holding her.

Ash stared intently into her cerulean eyes, and as Misty met his gaze, she basically melted in his arms and they stood there, looking at each other. Ash had let go of Misty, since he was pretty sure she wouldn't try to run away. "I-I uh," choked Ash, not being able to find his voice. "I, uh, I... I kindathinkthatI'," he breathed out in a whisper.

Ash blushed deeply and suddenly found his shoes extremely interesting. Misty crouched down and stared up at his face, smiling. A genuine, happy smile, not a mocking one like Ash was expecting.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Misty lightly teased while Ash nervously put his hand behind his neck. Just as he was about to speak, Misty brushed her lips quickly across his cheek and she had a slight blush across the bridge of her nose. She looked him in the eyes with her own slightly glimmering with mischief. Ash stepped closer and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Her blush deepened further.

Misty tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss. She pressed herself closer to Ash, and he picked her up and pushed her against the same tree. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and she kept wanting more. More of him. More of his touch.

Gasping, they pulled away needing to breathe. Ash dug his face into the crook of Misty's neck, but they soon enough released each other from the other's touch. As they stood apart, they knew things weren't going to be the same; they were going to be better. Misty ran into his arms, since she felt those seconds apart were already too long. They headed back to camp, hands in each other's back pockets and Misty's head on Ash's shoulder, knowing that they were going to have the sweetest of dreams.


End file.
